


Anything For My Princess

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Collar, M/M, Subspace, dom!lewis, princess!sjin, sub!sjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis buys Sjin a collar, and they play with it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you're not on my tumblr let me explain Princess!Sjin.  
> Basically, Sjin has dressed up as a princess a couple times Lewis has picked it up as a pet name for Sjin, and Sjin really, REALLY likes it.  
> It's used almost exclusively when they play, so it has heavy dom/sub connotations when it's used, and is therefore important to them.  
> That's really all you need to enjoy this =]

“Sjin, can I ask you something?” Lewis is sat in bed, Sjin nuzzled into his side.

“Of course,” Sjin’s fingers tap a rhythmless beat against Lewis’ thigh.

“How do you feel about collars?”

“I like green. And orange. Light grey is really nice…”

Lewis rolls his eyes and smiles endearingly. “No, you dingus. Collars. Like…for pets…only…for a person. Like, for you.”

“Oh…” The word is so breathy that Lewis barely hears it, and Sjin doesn’t respond, gripping the covers as he struggles to keep his breathing even and his head clear.

Lewis, worried, hugs him in a little tighter. “I’m sorry, that’s a bit much, isn’t it? We’re not there, that’s ok. I’m sorry, it’s alright.”

“No!” Sjin finally finds his voice and the word rushes out louder than he intended. “No,” quieter, calmer this time. “It’s ok. Um. I like it. I just…really like it. And we’re there, I mean, if you’re comfortable. I’m comfortable with it. It’s good. It’s really good.”

“Are you sure?” 

Sjin leans back and looks up at Lewis, wrapping his arms around his middle. “Absolutely.”

———

For a few weeks, nothing about a collar is mentioned again, and it’s forgotten, other than the images in Sjin’s head that he gets off to now and then. 

One night, the two of them are at Sjin’s place, Sjin is Lewis’ lap as they kiss. Lewis is keeping the kisses light, pulling away when Sjin tries to heat things up, smiling at Sjin’s frustrated whines. After a while, with Sjin hard and squirming in his lap, Lewis stops kissing him completely and leans back, hands on his thighs.

Sjin’s hands are wound tight in Lewis’ shirt, and he can’t stop shifting in his lap. Lewis’ amusement is only making things worse.

“I’ve got something for you. Strip down to your boxers and kneel at the foot of the bed and wait for me, alright. I’ll only be a minute. Close your eyes while you wait, ok?”

Sjin nods eagerly, and raises himself off Lewis’ lap, after sneaking another quick kiss, and does as he’s told. His hands are already shaking and he’s feeling a little foggy just from the anticipation. He has to take a moment just to breath before he can continue. He finishes stripping and kneels as he was instructed. The second he closes his eyes he can feel himself slip a little deeper into subspace and he tries to keep himself aware for a little while longer by focusing on nothing but the steady pace of his breathing.

As Sjin hears Lewis walk into the room, his heart rate ramps up and he has to struggle to keep his eyes closed.

“Are you alright, Princess?”

Sjin shivers at the name and bites his lip, but he nods and breaths out “yeah.”

“Alright,” Lewis kneels down in front of him and Sjin’s hands twitch with the need to reach out to him. “Lift your chin for me. There, good.”

Sjin is hyperaware at this point. He can feel the heat radiating off of Lewis’ arms as he moves them to either side of his neck, he can hear the russle of Lewis’ clothes as he moves. The slight jingle of metal and the first touch of cool material against his neck immediately makes Sjin gasp and his cock twitches desperately in his boxers.

It feels like slow motion, as Lewis wraps the collar around his neck, and Sjin’s entire body tingles as it tightens momentarily while Lewis buckles it.

“You can open your eyes, now.”

Sjin is surprised at the cold sting that comes with opening his eyes, not realizing that they were wet. His hands fly up to his neck, eyes wide and trained directly on Lewis, and his fingers explore the collar.

It’s thin, and the leather is smooth to the touch. It’s very simple, with only a small, etched, metal plaque and a metal buckle. Sjin runs his fingers over the plaque, his eyes searching Lewis’ face with a question.

Lewis brings his hand up, over Sjin’s, touching the etched metal between Sjin’s fingers.

“‘Princess,’” he says quietly, with a smile. “It’s lined with pink satin.”

Sjin grabs Lewis’ hand and squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Lewis strokes his hand against Sjin’s cheek. “I’m here. I’m right here. Are you alright?” 

Sjin takes a deep, steadying breath, and opens his eyes again. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Yes, sorry, I-”

“No, no, don’t apologize. You’re just fine….you’re perfect.”

Again, Sjin’s breath hitches and he grips Lewis’ arm.

“Sjin, look at me. Is it too much? Do you want me to take it off?”

“No, please, just give me a second.”

Lewis sits quietly, watching Sjin closely, and playing with his fingers a little. After a minute Sjin manages to regulate his breathing. He squeezes Lewis’ hand and nods with a small smile.

Lewis smiles back, and rises up on his knees so that he’s slightly taller than Sjin. He runs his fingers along the collar, around the back of Sjin’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Immediately, Sjin whimpers, his entire body is oversensitive to Lewis’ touch and with the first touch of Lewis’ lips Sjin finds himself nearly instantly floating deep in subspace. He wants to be worried, he’s never lost himself this quickly before, but Lewis’ hands are all over his skin, and his lips are running down his face and neck and are tracing the top of the collar and Sjin has never felt so safe or cared for.

As Lewis kisses him, one hand trails downward and strokes over Sjin’s cock, making his hips jerk forward. Lewis touches him over his boxers for a minute, reveling in how much Sjin is already whimpering and gasping.

“Such a good boy,” Lewis mumbles against his neck as he tugs Sjin’s boxers down and wraps a hand around his cock.

Sjin clings tight to Lewis’ arms, moaning, eyes watering with just how overwhelming it all is. He feels everything so intensely, and at the same time he feels miles away. He can’t form thoughts beyond “yes, good, perfect,” and can’t form sounds beyond moans and whimpers. He isn’t even aware of how hard he’s clinging to Lewis, but he’s hyper aware of Lewis’ hand on his cock, and the other one playing with the collar.

When Lewis slides his fingers under the front of the collar and holds tight, his knuckles pressing into Sjin’s throat, Sjin loses it. He cries out, bucking into Lewis’ hand, fingers digging into his skin. Lewis pulls him in by the collar and kisses him briefly, as Sjin just moans against his lips.

“So beautiful, Sjin. Look at you.”

Sjin whimpers as Lewis presses against his throat a little more.

“That’s it, come on, come for me, Princess. I’m right here, I’ve got you.”

Sjin can feel it, like a rubber band pulled too taut and snapping, his orgasm surges through his entire body and he loses awareness of everything except the feeling of it, and Lewis’ hands on him.

He’s not really sure when it ends, he just knows that he is suddenly slumped in Lewis’ arms, and crying. Lewis is holding him, and shushing him, petting a hand up and down his back, kissing his cheek and shoulder.

Lewis doesn’t say a word, just lets him work it out, and holds him. After a couple of minutes Sjin is able to control his breathing again, and the crying has stopped. He takes a moment, then pulled back and looks up at Lewis.

“That was…” His voice is rough, so he pauses to clear his throat.

“Are you alright?” Lewis asks, eyes looking him over.

“Yes, I’m good, great. I just… Wasn’t expecting that to be so…much.” Sjin touches the collar lightly again, zoning out a little.

“That was amazing, Sjin, so beautiful,” Lewis kisses him softly. “Let’s move to the bed, yeah?”

Sjin nods, and lets Lewis help him off the floor. He puts Sjin in bed, and leaves momentarily to get a warm wash cloth to clean him up. When Lewis gets into bed with him, Sjin snuggles into his arms, and buries his face in his shirt. They lie together quietly for a minute, before Lewis’ hand brushes the collar, and Sjin shivers involuntarily.

“Are you ready to take it off now?” Lewis’ fingers trace the buckle.

Sjin pauses, considering, knowing he shouldn’t sleep in it, but also wanting to never take it off. Knowing that he’ll drop terribly in the morning if he leaves it on, but also loving the feel of it against his skin.

Finally, he nods, and Lewis takes it off of him gently, twisting around to lie it on the bedside table behind him. He turns back to Sjin and examines his neck, pleased with what he sees, he pulls Sjin back into his arms.

“Thank you,” Sjin mumbles into Lewis’ chest.

Lewis hugs him tighter, “No, thank you. That was incredible.”


End file.
